


State of Dreaming

by Just_Julia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Renaissance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Julia/pseuds/Just_Julia
Summary: Roderich is reunited with his husband as he returns from the new world. Not really tied to a specific expedition but food, music and clothing are all historically accurate. This is partially me just wanting to write some passionnate SpAus, and partially reflecting on how Austria's perception of the world being perfect when he's with Antonio being the actual illusion instead of the waking up. Notes at the end!NSFW R18Word  count: 2671





	State of Dreaming

How could there exist a world beyond those green eyes? So vivacious and always filled with the promise of danger… Or was it excitement? Roderich had never really been able to discern between the two. He couldn’t follow whenever Antonio sailed across the world. Adventure didn’t appeal to him that way, it downright terrified him to be on open sea. But his husband was restless, was a wanderer, always looking for the next escape. So, he was left with this fate where when Spain’s ships sailed out the world around him slowed down. It left him standing on watchtowers staring at the horizon until the wind and whipped up seawater had made his lips crack. It left him wondering if he was Calypso, letting Odysseus go or Penelopea, waiting for Odysseus to return. Some days he almost hates him for leaving him so much. 

But today! Today, oh happy day! Today he is Demeter, after Persephone returns from the underworld. Antonio picks him out of the crowd waiting at the docks with ease and with one hand pulls him tight against his hip. He kisses him and Roderich just blossoms. Spring has returned. 

Sitting at a celebratory banquet and after having switched from wine to the marillenschnaps he brought all the way from home, Roderich feels his mind returning to him. He’s getting normal again, like he was asleep and dreaming for all the time Antonio was gone. Lost in strange poetic metaphors about classical antiquity. He and Antonio are holding hands underneath the table and he feels grounded and real and pleasantly drunk. 

“I can’t believe you kissed me in front of that crowd.” 

Roderich never really fears for his soul when being with Antonio. Before their union he had a long conversation about it with his archbishop. The man had assured him that for creatures like Roderich the bible needed to be read slightly differently. That it prescribed laws for humans and that if Roderich wanted to know how he should live, he should study the holy Jerusalem, the kingdom of god and other holy countries and try to live like them. That meant he had to spread himself over the world, build his imperium and spread Christianity. He felt like his union with Spain was really important to achieve that, so it was a union favoured by God. Also, it was all within the holy office of matrimony. Still kissing in front of a crowd, to whom they appeared like regular humans- that was dangerous. It had made his heart race. 

“Did you dislike it?” Antonio looked up from the pork ribs he was eating with his hands, kind of resembling a dog with a bone.

“No… It was exciting.” Roderich looked away with a shy smile but underneath the table squeezed Antonio’s leg. 

That earned him a knowing grin from the other over his bone. They both knew what was coming. It would have to wait a bit longer though. Roderich didn’t mind, the anticipation made it all extra exciting. 

It didn’t end with just dinner either, no this was a night for celebrating! Morisco style musicians were brought out, their sweeping rhythms and expert playing almost overwhelming Roderich’s senses. He was educated in the Pythagorean approach to music, mathematical, harmonious. These melodies still kept all that mathematical intricacy but there was something else as well. A deep sweeping urgency that pulled at his body in an almost primal way. Music that was both cerebral and emotional. 

“Come Rodrigo- you want to dance I can see it; your entire body seems to be pushed at ahaha!” Antonio was tugging his sleeve trying to get him to the centre of the room.  
But Roderich faltered slightly. “I don’t know… I feel like I’m to drunk to properly count the steps- or to remember any Baja Danza…”

Antonio leaned closer to him. “Then don’t. Just dance with me.”

Roderich gasped softly. Dancing without any form? Not a high dance but dancing like a drunk peasant during a farmer’s wedding? It’s not that he didn’t know how good that would feel. He’d been at those celebrations, sung while standing on tables, being an alpine farm boy. But he’d never done it in a royal court. Scandalous – but too exciting to pass up on.

How did Spain always bring out this side of him? He was trying so hard to make everyone see he wasn’t an uncultured Germanic but an actual proper renaissance court. Still he found himself grinning and then an actual laugh bubbled in the back of his throat. 

“I see being on a ship so long turned you in an actual sailor, we’re not in a tavern you scoundrel.” He chastised Antonio but was grinning as he held both his hands following him to the dancefloor with every intention of just letting Antonio spin him around until he saw stars. 

“I should be careful! I heard sailors are good-for-nothings that’ll make you pretty promises. You’ll probably say you’ll marry me and then leave me with my honour taken from me!” Antonio had looked confused first: “But we’re already marrie- oh.“ but then caught on to the little scenario Roderich was playing out. “Ay, my beauty in a foreign port- dance with me just for one night. My ship leaves tomorrow and I’m a lonely man. Just dancing, I promise no babies will come from it.”

Roderich laughed and let himself be wooed by his dangerous sea captain. He didn’t even stop to think how those words of seduction had come so easily from Antonio, like he’d had a lot of practice using them when staying in his American territories. To him right now Antonio was just a good actor.

They didn’t even need words to agree when they’d steal away to their chambers. Somehow it felt like they were still dancing, it all went so smooth. The hands Antonio uses to lead him around the dancefloor now gently urge him to the bed, sliding lower than appropriate but who cares, they’re alone. He’s laid on his back on the bed and Antonio crawls over him, there’s a moment where Antonio just touches his face, studying him as if he’d deciding whether he’s real. Roderich can’t really tell what the other is really thinking but the next moment he’s kissing him, kissing him with the same hunger with which he’d devoured almost an entire ham that evening. He missed this, his entire body missed this in in an almost visceral way. Everywhere he was touched he could feel lightning shoot trough his skin and God, Spain was touching him everywhere. That was everywhere he could reach, Roderich felt increasingly like his favourite slashed wams that he wore for special occasions was committing a grave offense by still being on his body. Antonio licked his neck and sucked a kiss under his collar and Roderich let go all decorum. With an impatient grunt he rolled up his hips, letting Antonio feel exactly what kind of state he was putting him in. Antonio let out an amazed laugh, it seems that that breaking of decorum was exactly what he wanted to see.

Antonio sat back up and started unbuttoning his doublet. Roderich took this as a sign that he should get out of his own clothes as well. He sat up on his elbows and diligently pulled the knots out of the cords that tied his hoses to his wams but he couldn’t do it without sometimes glancing upwards to see how much of Antonio had been revealed so far. When Antonio let his shirt join his doublet on the floor Roderich abandoned undressing himself in a heartbeat. The moment he saw that lightly toned chest, stained by the South American sun in a caramel colour he’d find unattractive on anybody else, he flew up and kissed it hard. He was taken aback by his own eagerness but it was almost like he was being moved by something outside himself. He trailed sloppy open-mouthed kisses all over him, inhaling his scent, slightly salty and slightly sweaty and oh how he missed it. He sucks down on Antonio’s nipple and is vaguely bemused by how the fine black hairs on his chest brush against his cheek as he does. Above him he hears Antonio moan a curse, followed by the movements of him unlacing his breeches. Undoing the codpiece doesn’t really change much because behind it Antonio is just as firm as the little pouch. Roderich glances down from his ministrations to get a good look at the other’s now bared erection and moves away from his chest. 

He's breathing tentatively as they lock eyes for a moment. Without words it’s agreed how to proceed. Roderich wriggles himself out of his breeches while Antonio moves over to the cabinet to retrieve a flask of olive oil disguised amongst scented hair oils. Roderich manages to get himself naked in time and crawls under the heavy wool blankets ready for Antonio to join him.  
The other is awkwardly undoing the bows above his knees that are holding up his breeches and stockings while simultaneously walking back over to the bed. It makes him stumble a little, but he manages to get naked by the time he reaches the bed. 

“Stop laughing at me Edelstein- I can hear you.” Antonio says in a mock threatening voice. With a sweeping motion he throws back the covers. “And stop hiding, let me look at you I haven’t seen you for so long.” Roderich complies and stretches out his body appealingly, inviting Antonio into the bed with his eyes. When Antonio is in there with him, the covers pulled back up, it feels different. Naked flesh against naked flesh feels intimate. They’re protected by the covers, and the curtains on the bed, in their own little world where no one else can touch them. 

They kiss for the first part of it. Just sighing softly into each other and running hands up each other’s sides. Roderich makes sure to get a good handful of the other’s ass as well. It perfectly fills his long hands and Antonio makes a funny angry sound whenever he touches him there. Soon though, they know they can no longer wait. They share a kiss with their crotches pressed firmly together, grinding softly for some much-needed friction when some drops of precum fall from Roderich’s dick onto Antonio’s leg and they exchange a knowing glance. Still breathing heavily Roderich rolls onto his back and lets his legs fall open. Antonio sits over him and with a practiced ease has worked two fingers into him in no time. 

Roderich is holding his breath and clutching the sheet but knows he should let both go in order to relax enough for Antonio to take him. Antonio leans down and splays his free hand over Roderich’s abdomen, studying the colour contrast between his caramel coloured hand, roughened up by sea travel and tying ropes, and the milky white softness of Roderich’s stomach. “Hermoso.” He chuckles before curling his fingers trough the small trail of dark hairs and following them downwards. He takes a firm hold of Roderich’s cock and sets a steady rhythm as he tries a third finger. It works like a charm and soon enough Roderich finds himself panting and ready for him. 

“Am I dreaming?” He asks with an absent-minded smile as Antonio crawls over him again. “You dream about this when I’m gone?” The way Antonio asks makes it clear that he wants to tease him but Roderich isn’t ashamed to admit it. “Yes, both when asleep and when awake.” He must’ve looked slightly sad because Antonio kisses his temple with a surprising gentleness. “I’m really back.” It’s almost like Antonio is reminding himself instead of Roderich, like he to lived in a state of dreaming and is now back in reality. But it being very different to Roderich’s being consumed by thoughts of Antonio and unable to think of anything else. More like he dreamed an entirely different life where he didn’t think about him at all, and now was woken up and had to remind himself that this was reality. 

They’re anchored together again. Antonio pressed hard and firmly inside of him. Roderich inhales sharply but then encourages Antonio in setting a steady rhythm, rocking him like the sea.  
Their mouths find each other, the kiss more improvised due to the movement and the gasps and sighs they breath into each other’s mouths. Antonio presses his tongue deep inside of Roderich and Roderich pulls him in with his legs. They’re tightly wrapped around Antonio’s hips and the impatient pulls he uses indicate that Antonio should speed up. Give him more. When the other doesn’t take the hint, he tears himself away from the kiss however delicious it may be to moan. “Please, harder.” 

Antonio looks at him wildly appreciative and follows immediately. Every other thrust Roderich can feel Antonio hit something inside of him. He’d never really understood how that worked but whenever he was touched right there, he felt a strange rush of warmth and a pressure in his lower abdomen that just felt so good. He could feel it slowly build until it tipped over the edge- he felt like he was right about to come but it would last so much longer than when he would just touch his cock. Antonio was glancing down at him with a smug look obviously happy to see he was doing this to Roderich. He smirked and sped up making the large four poster bed creak dangerously with his movements. Groaning loudly Roderich grabbed two handfuls of the other’s curls. He made sure Antonio kept the right angle and speed with his legs and rewarded him with the wildly appreciative faces he made. When it finally hit him, he convulsed below Antonio. His load smeared between them and he had to hold onto Antonio’s shoulders like he was holding on to reality. He felt like he was about to faint but Antonio grunting and labouring above him kept him from doing so. 

Roderich had unhooked his legs from across Antonio’s hips and let them fall open to the side, which allowed Antonio to sit up a bit more and change his angle. He gripped Roderich’s hips tight and with fast and shallow thrusts slapped their skin together. Roderich was just letting himself fall back into the pillows still reeling, but now being able to look up to Spain just in time to see him smile trough a whimper and feel the hot spurt of semen inside of him. Antonio pulled out before being completely done and sent two more spurts onto Roderich’s already stained stomach and crotch. It was clear Antonio was fighting the urge to just collapse onto Roderich but managed to motivate himself to go and grab a handkerchief to wipe them down a bit. Roderich sure wasn’t moving anywhere, feeling like his legs had Spätzle inside of them instead of bones.  
Provisional cleaning was deemed enough by them and Antonio pulled Roderich close against him. Chest against back and cock against ass with a strong protective arm wrapped around him. Roderich didn’t bother with pillow talk, he knew Antonio was out like a light after sex. But he took a moment to look at their intertwined hands in the pale moonlight. Their wedding rings slightly knocking together. 

This was the world. This was the whole world. Within these curtains, within these four posters, within these two arms, everything made sense. He knew which way was up, he could see the beautiful intricacy of the way god had crafted the correspondences of the larger world outside them and the smaller world inside them and everything in between. He loved and was loved in return. Antonio was his and only his again, no more being afraid. Food, drink, dancing, music, love. He drifted of to sleep, his chest almost hurting with how incredibly happy he was. This was the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Wams:  
> German style Doublet, worn in the 1500's and 1600's. Austria tends to wear them tied closed with strings at his side and with decorative slashings, so do the hoses. For cool possible Austria outfits google Mathäus Schwarz:  
> https://designanddragons.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/klaidungsbuechlein_imperialdiet1518.jpg?w=440
> 
> Baja Danza:  
> The Spanish variation of the 'Bassa Danza' developped in North Italy, the dance of the royal court. Deemed to be 'high dance'. It's what was expected at court. For an example:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0I5U60DHRw  
> (Also doesn't the flute player look like Antonio?) 
> 
> A renaissance bed:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6d/91/f4/6d91f4d22b8d0572ab6f637cb4723f5d--gothic-room-painting--drawing.jpg?b=t


End file.
